My Bodyguard is Mine
by NamiKura10
Summary: "Lepaskan bodyguardku, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini! Karena dia adalah milikku." war : AU/TYPO/GEJE/MAISTREAM/ DLDR/ RnR please.. (SakuxNaru) #ngk pandai bikin summary. xD


**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama & Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, Mainstream, Boring, Geje, AU, etc.**

•

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka! ^_^_

•

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

 **"My Bodyguard is Mine"**

•

•

•

 _ **Ckitt...**_

Suara gesekkan antara lantai aspal dan ban mobil tak terelakkan, hal itu sukses membuat semua atensi penjuru kampus teralih pada sebuah mobil _BMW_ hitam mengkilat yang baru saja terhenti.

"Wah...dia sudah datang... kyaa..."

Teriakkan _geje_ nan _absurd_ mengiringi gerakkan lamban si pengendara menuruni mobil _wah_ itu. Belum juga tampak sepenuhnya, kehebohan sudah _meraja lela._

 _ **Ckrek...ckrek...**_

Gerombolan mahasiswi buru-buru mengeluarkan smartphone, beberapa kilatan _flashlight_ kamera tak terhindarkan di saat si pengendara menampakkan wujud setelah pintu mobil terbuka.

 _ **Ckrek...ckrek...**_

Akhirnya beberapa gambar terambil dengan paksa. Bukannya senang malahan kecewa yang menjadi dominan, alasannya seseorang yang mereka foto tampaknya salah.

"Hei... dimana Naruto-kun, kenapa malah jadi si jelek ini sih?"

Beberapa umpatan dan ejekkan tak henti-hentinya tertuai manis dari beberapa mahasiswi. Dengan segera-pun mereka men _delete_ beberapa gambar yang terambil, selanjutnya mereka membubarkan diri sebelum sempat meninggalkan beberapa tuaian pedas untuk si empu.

Si empu hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, hanya wajah datar bak tripleks yang rata.

"Hihihi...kasihan...yang sabar ya!" Sakura mencuil pipi mulus sang pria dengan gemas di sertai dengan tawa yang hampir membuat si pria murka. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah anggun meninggalkan si pria yang barusan membantunya keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kalau saja gadis pink itu bukan _majikannya_ sudah pasti kemurkaannya akan menjadi akhir kehidupan gadis itu.

Langkah anggunnya terhenti, seluruh tubuhnya berputar dan mengatensikannya ke belakang ke arah si _bodyguardnya_. Manik _emerald_ miliknya bergulir ke atas dan ke bawah memandang dengan teliti penampilan si _bodyguardnya._ Mulai dari atas, surai hitam berantakan, bola mata hitam yang kelam, kedua pipi penuh jerawat. Lalu turun ke bawah, tampak kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kancing teratas terkait, di tambah dengan rompi. Turun lagi kebawah, celana jeans longgar membalut kaki panjang pria itu, di tambah lagi sepatu marmut menambah kesan kuno soal _style_ pria itu.

Sebuah gerlingan nakal ia hadiahkan untuk si pria, "kau memang sangat jelek Sora-kun." sebelum langkah anggun kembali ia gerakkan di sertai dengan tawa cekikikan.

"Sial..."

•

•

•

•

" _Forehead..._ di mana bodyguardmu yang tampan itu? Kenapa jadi si jelek itu?"

"Iya...kenapa tidak Naruto-kun saja yang mengawalmu sih?"

Sakura mendengus, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku di kawal sama dia?" Kepala pink itu bergerak menunjuk pria bernama Sora yang tampak mengantrikan makanan untuknya. Beberapa kali pria itu mengalah karena paksaan dan ancaman dari beberapa mahasiswa.

"Lihat saja dia, masa bodyguard penakut seperti dia." Ino baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang bodyguard penakut.

"Dia bukannya penakut, tapi...berhati besar."

Ino dan Tenten memutar bola mata, "berhati besar apanya? Badannya saja tuh yang besar."

"He-em...badannya sih besar, tapi penakut." Tenten menambahkan.

"Sakura-sama...silahkan!" Sora kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanan Sakura.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Sakura dengan mengumbar senyum untuk Sora.

Hanya senyum tipis sebagai tanggapan, ia lalu memposisikan diri berdiri di belakang kursi di mana Sakura tempati dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di belakang tubuh.

"Hei...Sakura...boleh ikut bergabung?"

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh bersamaan, seketika senyum Ino dan Tenten merekah menjadi sambutan. Namun tampak berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka.

Pria bersurai hitam kelam dengan manik onyx itu menatap ke arah Sakura, menatap meminta persetujuan untuk bergabung.

"Utakata-kun...ah...silahkan..silahkan...!" Bukan Sakura melainkan Ino dan Tenten, mereka dengan senangnya mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Tanpa perlu menunggu sebuah kata perizinan dari si empu, segera saja pria bernama Utakata itu mendudukan diri. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendekati sang putri Haruno, putri dari seorang Komisaris polisi.

"Hei...kenapa diam saja? Ayo di makan! Mau aku suapi?" Dengan lancangnya, Utakata mengambil sumpit Sakura dan mengarahkan sebuah onigiri di depan mulut Sakura.

Sebelum onigiri itu sampai di depan mulutnya, onigiri itu terjatuh menggelinding di atas lantai.

"Kau tidak perlu menyuapi Sakura-sama, karena dia bisa sendiri." Entah mengapa Sora tiba-tiba mencegah Utakata untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Sakura menyungingkan senyum mendapati Sora mencegah Utakata, ia begitu senang dengan tindakan _bodyguardnya_ itu. Ah...sudah pasti nanti dia akan mendapatkan hadiah.

"Kau...berani sekali kau mencegahku!" Utakata bergerak cepat, mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sora dengan kuat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membuat Sakura-sama tidak nyaman."

Ujaran santai nan datar Sora sukses membuat Utakata naik pitam, sebuah kepalan ia siapkan untuk Sora. "Kau...berani sekali kau menjawabku, rasakan i-..."

"Hentikan!"

Kepalan itu mengambang tepat di depan wajah Sora, wajah mengerasnya semakin keras ketika mendengar Sakura menghadangnya.

"Lepaskan _bodyguardku,_ kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini! Karena dia adalah _milikku._ "

Utakata melepaskan cengkraman dengan kasar, ia lalu beralih menatap Sakura dengan bengis. "Kenapa kau membelanya? orang seperti dia tidak pantas kau bela."

Amarah Sakura telah sampai pada puncaknya, Utakata telah berhasil membuatnya kesal. "Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pantas aku bela? Apa karena penampilannya? Atau rupanya?. Kau tidak bisa mengaturku, dia adalah bodyguardku dan aku yang pantas mengaturnya. Kau mengerti?!"

Ia pun menarik lengan Sora dan membawanya meninggalkan kantin, meninggalkan beberapa tatapan heran dari seluruh penjuru.

•

•

•

•

"Sakura...maafkan aku untuk kejadian tadi, aku mohon!"

Sakura tak menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuju parkir, ia terus melangkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan Utakata yang terus saja mengikuti langkahnya.

Sampai langkah itu terhenti tepat di depan mobil pribadi plus bodyguard pribadi. "Sora-kun...ayo!"

"Sebentar!" Sora melangkah mendekati Utakata yang tengah memohon-mohon kepada Sakura.

"Sakura...aku mohon maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

"Bisa kau hentikan itu!"

"Jangan ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan Sakura." Sebuah tatapan tajam nan menusuk ia berikan untuk Sora.

"Aku adalah bodyguardnya, dan aku berhak ikut campur dalam urusan ini."

Utakata begitu muak dengan wajah songgong nan datar itu, seandainya tidak ada Sakura di sini sudah pasti dia akan habis di tangannya.

"Kau hanyalah bodyguardnya, jadi kau tidak bisa ikut campur lebih jauh." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mengerakkan tangan hendak menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Namun dengan gesit, Sora berhasil menghalaunya. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Sakura-chan! Karena dia adalah tunanganku."

"Apa?" Utakata tertawa, rasanya ia ingin sekali mual mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa si cowok jelek ini mengklaim Sakura sebagai tunangannya, seharusnya dia mengaca dong. "Kau bercanda?"

Kemarahan yang sedari tadi tertahan, akhirnya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Dengan gerakkan cepat, ia melepaskan week hitam yang beberapa jam lalu menghiasi kepalanya, selanjutnya ia melepaskan kontak lense hitam yang sempat menutupi sapphirenya, ia lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya hingga jerawat yang sempat menempel di wajahnya menghilang.

Utakata membulatkan mata dan mulut, seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini tampak berbeda jauh dari sosok jelek tadi.

Sosok pemuda jelek ya tadi sempat berdebat dengannya, tergantikan dengan sosok pemuda tampan bermata biru bersurai pirang.

"K-kau?"

"Ya...aku Naruto Namikaze seorang Jendral Polisi, jadi kau jangan pernah mendekati Sakura lagi! Karena dia adalah tunanganku."

Utakata yang tadinya terdiam karena terkejut seketika menggelakkan tawa, "kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti tadi? Kau terlihat sangat jelek tau. Ahaha..."

"Hentikan itu!" Naruto semakin di buat jengkel dengan gelak tawa yang jelas-jelas mengoloknya, suara bentakannya pun tak terhindarkan.

Utakata langsung menghentikan tawanya, ia lalu mengaburkan diri setelah mengucapkan "maaf! A-aku tidak akan menganggu Sakura lagi, permisi."

Sakura melangkah mendekati sang tunangan, "kenapa kau lakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tau nanti? Cepat, pakai kembali!" Sakura kembali memunggut week hitam yang sempat di buang oleh Naruto dan hendak memasangkannya kembali, namun Naruto menolak.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mengenakannya kembali, hukumanku sudah selesai."

Sakura sebal, "ck...kau tau sendiri 'kan. Banyak gadis yang mengincarmu kalau melihat wujud aslimu, dan aku tidak ingin kau di ambil orang lain." Ia membalik badan memunggungi Naruto dengan bersedekap di sertai memonyongkan bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat sang kekasih mengambek, ya...ini semua memang salahnya juga sih. "itu salahmu sendiri 'kan? Kenapa kau menghukumku dengan menjadikanku bodyguardmu?"

"Itu karena kau pergi bertugas ke luar kota selama berhari-hari tanpa memberi tahuku." Bibirnya bergerak cepat sehingga keluarlah suara yang tanpa ada hentinya.

Naruto melangkah mendekat, berhenti tepat di dekat Sakura dengan jarak satu langkah. Ia bersedekap, "bukankah kau tau sendiri tugasku sangat banyak. Dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghubungimu." Ia melirikkan mata.

Tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Sakura, dia masih bersedekap memunggunginya.

Helaan nafas ia hembuskan pelan, pada akhirnya ia juga yang harus mengalah. "baiklah...maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Masih sama, tidak mendapat respon.

"Ayolah...maafkan aku, bukankah kau berjanji jika hukumanku berakhir kau akan memaafkanku. Dan hari ini hukumanku telah berakhir, ayo cepat maafkan aku!" Lebih terdengar memerintah daripada meminta.

"Tidak, kau masih belum bisa di maafkan." Kali ini Sakura berbalik, ia mengambil langkah cepat memasuki mobil. Kekecewaan masih setia melingkupinya.

"Sakura...ayolah...maafkan aku!" Kali ini Naruto bersungguh-sungguh meminta.

"Tidak akan."

Pertarungan antara egois melawan egois, kira-kira siapa yang menang?

•

•

•

•

•

•

"END"

•

•

•

•

A/N : Akhir yang geje plus absurd. Geje dan Absurd apa bedanya? (?-?)

Sudahlah...semoga menghibur saja! (^_^)

ARIGATOU... by NamiKura10


End file.
